


Lu's Sin Bin: Lukanette Edition

by universeEnthusiast



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, also theres gonna be a lot of lowkey kinks so come to terms with that now, its all aged up ok nobody panic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeEnthusiast/pseuds/universeEnthusiast
Summary: a bunch of miscellaneous smut one-shotsa few were written for my pals in a lukanette server on discord





	1. When

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY SIN FOLDER FOR mONTHS JUST TAKE IT

Marinette wasn't sure when Luka had started to kiss her, but she hardly wanted it to stop.

She watched her bra drop to the floor beside his bed, but it honestly didn’t bother her.

When… when had she gotten comfortable being with him with so few clothes on?

Probably that summer two years ago, when the heat got so bad she and everyone on the boat had just stripped down to their underwear.

Luka's fingers curled into her hair, loosing it from its bun, and pulling her closer.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

When had they gotten so broad?

Wasn't it only last week they were awkward teenagers walking home from school together? Hadn't she been in class yesterday?

His lips pressed deep against hers, and then moved, letting her breathe and moving to kiss the rest of her face.

Luka's fingers slowly brushed against the flesh of her chest, and he looked to her for a go-ahead.

Marinette used her hands to guide his to her breasts, and he gave what could only be described as a nervous smile and began to play with them tenderly.

She realised she'd never noticed them before now.

When had they become so full, so round?

Luka closed his eyes in contentedness and she noticed how low his bangs fell, how rough the stubble on his jaw was getting.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

When did she start to love Luka more than anything?

A pleasant twinge arced up her spine from his touch and her hips bucked off the bed.

When had her body learnt how to do that?

Luka looked up at her again, worry clear on his face, but the bulge she felt pressing against her panties told of a different emotion.

Marinette's head reeled some, and she kissed his cheek for wont of something more clear-headed in motivation.

He curled his arms around her and held her close, nuzzling his face in her neck, kissing still.

She played in his hair, looking for the last of the faint blue dye barely clinging to the ends. It had been so long ago that it was still bright.

Luka moved down and set his mouth to work on her chest. A whimper escaped her lips.

Luka's replying hum of affection was deeper than she remembered his voice to be.

When had the gentle boy from the boat become a man?

His hands trailed down, down, down her sides, stroking along the curve of her hip and travelling further still, wrapping around her thighs.

Marinette's gut warmed and her sex tingled, somehow sensing how close he was and needing him closer.

When had her body started wanting this? Wanting him?

Luka moved down, kissing her stomach so it fluttered and she giggled, but once he was low enough, he looked to her face again, again asking permission without even using any words.

Marinette took a deep breath and nodded.

When had she become ready for this?

She even helped him pull away the pink panties.

He kissed along her thighs, softly, gently, moving down, down, watching her face.

And then he buried his own face in her pussy, lips and tongue caressing her.

Marinette put her hands through his hair, wanting to hold onto something like he was holding onto her thighs. Like an anchor, a tether, to keep her from dissolving and floating away with the feeling.

Pants and moans fell from her lips, and her legs tightened around him, urging him, begging him.

Little noises he made floated up to her ears, informing that he was enjoying himself.

And then, once it felt like she was about to explode, and her legs trembled and her stomach churned, he slowly retreated his mouth, and she gasped for air like he did.

He came up towards her again and she clung to him, kissing his odd-tasting lips as if she needed to drink the air from his lungs.

A stuttering pressure against her intimate parts surprised her, a hesitant thrust of his hips.

Luka looked… scared and embarrassed about it.

Marinette kissed him and trailed a hand down his body to reach for the zip of his jeans. In moments, they'd gotten rid of them together, and she held his face and looked into his eyes, trying to communicate without words like they had been til now.

It was perhaps the most awkward moment of the entire affair, but with a little help from their hands to bypass the difficulty, Luka was finally joined to her.

They melted into one another with loud sighs and weak clinging. It was something she'd never felt before, but couldn't imagine never feeling again.

He moved, and kissed her, and kissed her again and again. The burning in her gut hummed, and soon she was writhing with pleasure, somehow wanting more despite not being sure what more there could possibly be.

Luka was panting and moaning and the sound was delicious. He propped himself up on his elbows, changing angle and speeding up.

His name floated into the air on one of her own breaths, and he replied with a particularly loud groan that made her smile.

And then her stomach began to burn white-hot, and her senses dulled, and it felt as if she was going to burst.

And then, with a little yelp, she came.

Luka made a short string of sounds and then a muffled groan, and went limp.

Marinette kissed him softly and he let out a breathless hum and kissed back, hugging her tight.

In a minute or two, she would try to talk to him, ask what on earth would happen next, where they would go from here... but right then all she wanted to do was hold him.

Hold him and kiss him and wonder when she had decided she was his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette has just finished her first year of university, and she's excited to go home to her fiance for break.
> 
> but they have to make it out of the dorm first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for my pals on the lukanette server

Marinette zipped up her suitcase and sighed in satisfaction.

She was excited to be going home for the summer.

She'd missed her fiancé so much, she'd almost run home to him too many times over the semester.

Her roommate had already left, and Marinette was waiting for a text to tell her when she should head out with her suitcase for Luka to pick her up.

Instead, a knock came at the door.

She got nervous, because she had no idea who would be calling at a time like this.

She opened the door, and was immediately hugged by the person she'd desired to see most.

Marinette wrapped her arms around Luka's shoulders, squealing with joy, and they rocked a little.

"Hey, baby girl." he beamed at her. "Ready to come back home?"

"More like desperate to come back home." she rolled her eyes.

He chuckled and squeezed her tight.

"I missed you-" they started at the same time, and then sighed and half-laughed and gave each other tender looks.

"How about… we go home," Marinette smoothed the collar of his leather jacket. "And we can put on the album and order in…"

"Sounds good," Luka nodded, giving her a look he gave often that told her that he hoped that wasn't the end of the list.

"And we'll open your mama's gift," she lowered her voice, almost crooning. "And we'll unpack _everything_ …"

He raised an eyebrow, but his smile didn't falter.

"We're celebrating." Marinette said smugly. "Because I passed top of the class."

Luka lit up, and then he lifted her up.

"No way!" he spun her around, grinning.

"Yes way!" she laughed.

"Ugh, _I'm so proud of you_!" Luka squeezed her close and spoke through gritted teeth, the same as he always did when he was trying to contain his excitement.

He proceeded to hold her tighter smother her entire face in kisses, and she laughed and blushed.

"You're gonna ace this course," he told her between smooches. "You're gonna graduate and start a business and get rich and famous and everyone's gonna love what you make."

"Let's focus on getting through the break first," Marinette giggled under his attention.

"Mmm," Luka hummed in agreement, then returned to ravishing her. "I'm gonna take you home, and I'm gonna cook you breakfasts, and run you bubble baths…"

He walked her backwards, step by step, toward the bed, and it was a miracle that she didn't stumble.

"And I'm gonna give you massages," he punctuated this promise by sliding his hands down to her thighs and squeezing appreciatively. "Gonna make sure you're nice and relaxed aaall break."

"You don't seem intent on relaxing me right now," she teased.

"Right now I'm appreciating you," Luka defended pointedly, and one hand slipped around and up her short skirt to squeeze her buttcheek instead.

"You couldn't wait till we got home?" Marinette asked incredulously, going red and clinging a little harder to his shoulders so as not to fall over.

"No." he said bluntly, and returned to kissing her. "You haven't been appreciated in months, and I'm fixing that right here and now."

She rolled her eyes again, wondering what he was going to try. Sex in spontaneous places and times was something Luka had unfortunately made a habit of, but Marinette laid down some ground rules the moment he proposed going at it in the oven room in the bakery, and while he'd gotten rather pouty at the time, he did tone it down after that.

It was still an unpredictable tendency of his, however. She only barely knew what to expect; she knew for sure the list of things he _wouldn't_ do, but had no clue what he _would_.

"I missed you." his voice lowered and he lifted her by the thighs. "Home feels empty without you there."

She clung to him tighter, partly in reaction to being lifted, and partly out of affection.

"You make everything better." Luka kissed her neck and shoulder all over. "Working, eating, music…"

 _If even **music** was losing its glimmer when she wasn't home, then he must be getting downright depressed_, Marinette thought.

"Showering, sleeping." he went on, speaking and kissing in turns. "None of it is as good if you're not with me."

Marinette had been ready to tell him to hold those thoughts and wait until they got home, but that melted her resolve. She felt the same; and she'd be staying home if the commute wasn't impossible to pull off from where their apartment was.

"You're the best thing about my life," Luka said, right in her ear, and nibbled at her neck. "And I can't wait to marry you."

Marinette was about to retort, probably make a joke about how he had promised to wait till after she finished her degree, but it occurred to her that this was his game today.

He was going to compliment her, a lot, and despite feeling like she didn’t deserve it, it was going to make her cheeks burn and her gut do the same.

A hand slid against her underwear, but it was a trick a slight; his next move was not to pull them aside to tease with his fingertips, but to all-but-drop her to her dorm bed.

"I can't wait to call you my wife." Luka smiled down at her, and started kissing her afresh. "It's exciting to call you 'my' anything."

He nipped at a spot on her jaw, and she squirmed.

"Coz I never owned much worth a damn in my life," he said, his hands sliding up her thighs. "So I have no clue how I managed to get anything as incredible as you."

 _Oh dear_ , Marinette thought as her cheeks began to warm.

"You're amazing." Luka whispered reverently, slowly travelling lower, his hands tugging her underwear down. "You're so fucking amazing, baby girl."

She was torn, wanting to relax and let him have his fun, but also tempted to watch him, even if it would make her neck sore. She settled for lying back and listening intently.

"You're so fucking pretty," he said as he tossed her panties over his shoulder into the corner of the tiny room. "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

Marinette had to giggle at that, but also at the way his thumbs tickled her sides as he pushed her tank top up to expose her belly, and at the way he peppered light kisses down toward her bellybutton.

"You're so soft and warm," Luka nuzzled her tummy, and it fluttered. "Touching you is like heaven."

She let out a little moan of happiness, and she felt him smile against her skin.

"You're so pretty, and smart," he began a list, and planted another kiss with each word. "And kind, and creative, and brave, and caring…"

With each kiss, she got warmer and he sunk lower, eventually dropping to his knees on the edge of the bed.

The anticipation had her letting out a slight whimper.

"And you taste so fucking good." Luka breathed as his head dipped between her thighs.

This was far from the first time he'd done this - he did this quite often, he practically _begged_ to do this often, and she was more than happy to oblige when they weren't in a room full of ovens - but it still made her as useless as it made her the first time.

Marinette couldn't do anything except writhe. The feeling of his tongue wasn't overwhelming so much as it was salient among everything else around them; the only thing she wanted to focus on.

The slightly ajar dorm room door that she was nervous might bring unwanted company, the suitcase corner lightly rubbing into her shoulder, the crumple in the sheets that tickled her side with every movement, none of it could compete with the feeling between her legs.

She was barely aware of the little hums and moans floating up to her ears from her fiancé's throat, probably in no small part because they were being muffled by her thighs, which were currently threatening to crush his skull.

Luka always told her that he 'didn't mind', just like he 'didn't mind' how her fingers almost tore his hair out clinging to him while he thieved her ability to function with his tongue alone, but Marinette suspected that he might really have been just the slightest bit masochistic.

"So strong," Luka purred as he paused, because he was panting as hard as she was and probably needed a little more oxygen than he was getting. "You've got to be the strongest woman in the world."

Non-wrecked-Marinette would have rolled her eyes and scoffed at him, but this was wrecked-Marinette, and wrecked-Marinette's response was to burn even hotter and start moaning.

"And your _sounds_ ," Luka groaned, as if he was _anywhere_ near as weak as she was right now. "You sound so _fucking amazing_ , baby girl…"

He seemed to shuffle as he returned to eating her out, possibly trying to reconcile his hard-on with his tight-ass jeans, or maybe his knees were just getting sore. Maybe both.

But Marinette was too sent to wonder for long. His tongue - and the little blue-titanium ball on the end of the tongue bar in the middle of it - was rubbing against her clit, fast and firm, ramping up the hot feeling in her guts at a rate that told her she shouldn’t expect to last too much longer.

Both her hands were tangled in his hair, she was crying out over and over, and she barely noticed when her stomach crunched and her torso lifted off the bed, too distracted by his all-but _drinking_ down of the essence spilling from her core.

And, despite it being the only thing her mind could even register, it took her almost completely by surprise when his mouth coaxed a climax out of her.

Marinette let out something halfway between a yell and a yelp, and collapsed entirely, twitching and panting.

She heard Luka swallow, wipe his mouth with his sleeve, and then he had the audacity to _chuckle_.

He rested his head on one of her now kind of limp thighs, and lightly pulled the other close to softly kiss the tender flesh, and brush his palms in circles around her hips.

Slowly, her breathing evened out, and she found the strength to lift herself up onto her elbows and look at him.

His hair was only a bit messier than usual, there was still a bit of shininess around his mouth, and he was giving her a look like a lovesick puppy, cheek squished against her thigh and eyes sparkling at the sight of her.

A bold expression for the man who'd just caused her to practically _die_ a minute ago.

"I looove you," Luka nuzzled her thigh, red-cheeked and smiling like he was the one left most flustered by this whole affair.

"I love you, too." Marinette crooned, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, her chest still heaving a bit, and reached down to cradle his face, only to look him in the eye and say; "Please take me home now."

"Yes, love." he shrugged her knees off his shoulders and went to retrieve her underwear.

There was a noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans, but he didn't seem to care.

Luka returned and held up the panties for her to slip her ankles into. Marinette rolled her eyes and let him help her put them back on.

He braved light kisses to the sides of her leg as he slid the pink garment up. She sat up to fix them and the rest of the clothing he'd dislodged, which was all of it.

He stayed on his knees, possibly waiting for something.

"C'mon," she sighed. "Walk of shame time."

He snorted and nodded and they stood up at the same time.

"And don't worry," Marinette pressed close, and he held her out of habit. "We'll take care of _this_ -"

Luka made a tiny gasp as she slipped her hand into his jeans to tuck his erection up under the waistband of his briefs, for comfort more than modesty. Given the choice, Luka could be borderline exhibitionistic with his body.

"When we get _home_." she said pointedly, booping his nose, and turned to pick up her suitcase off the bed.

When she turned back to him, he was bright red, and it clashed with the shade of blue in his hair. For a moment, she was scared she overstepped, but he just snatched the suitcase handle and stepped over to hold open the door.

She hesitated, so he nodded out the door and looked back to her.

Marinette sighed and kissed his cheek on the way past, and the look he gave her filled her with more satisfaction than it should have.

"S-still good on the plans for tonight?" Luka stuttered as they walked down the hallway.

"Mhm." his fiancée replied, taking his free hand in hers. "But I've just decided we're also going to get revenge on the upstairs neighbors."

By the sharp inhale he gave and the way his fingers tightened around hers, Luka knew exactly what he was in for.

And Marinette wore her smug smile all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending hints at a sequel that is coming soon so stay tuned ;3c


	3. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is frustrated, so Luka invites her to relax a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for friends on the lukanette server :)
> 
> (not the sequel to chapter 2. sequels will probably not come in order after the first in this work bc i write all the different ideas out at different times)

Marinette cannot stand cold weather - Tikki and, by extension, her Ladybug transformation, can get rather lethargic during winter - but there are days when she hates the heat of Summer, too.

Like today.

Give her Springtime, when it's pleasantly warm and her birthday is right around the corner and there are more amazing smells in the city than opening time in the bakery, cause she'll take it over Summer every time.

At least in Spring, it's not so humid that the air itself exacerbates her ever-present undercurrent of sexual frustration.

At least in Spring, Luka isn't shirtless while cleaning the deck of the boat like he is now.

Marinette is here to pick up Juleka's favourite skirt, that supposedly needs re-hemming, but Juleka isn't here.

"She had last minute plans," Luka called down when she asked of his sister's whereabouts.

He then proceeded to fireman-slide down the mast of the Liberty, which he'd been washing in his dark grey jeans - and _only_ his dark grey jeans - to come say hello.

He stands before her now, with his tanned, inked skin, dripping with sweat and water, his re-dyed and re-regrown hair soaked, and she looks into his aqua eyes wondering how he has the gall to look her in hers while looking like more like a calendar boy than Adrien Fucking Agreste.

And Adrien Fucking Agreste has actually been on those calendars. Nino owns one of them.

"Marinette?" Luka asks, giving her that patient smile he's always giving her.

"What?" she asks in return, and it occurs to her that she's been staring at the general area of his abs for at least thirty seconds.

"You feelin alright?" he raises an eyebrow, but that stupid gentle smile hasn't moved.

"It's the weather." Marinette clears her throat quickly and looks away and tucks some of her bangs behind her ear, trying to appear casual.

"Oh, are you hot?" Luka checks, probably about to offer her a soda or something.

"No, _you're_ too hot." Marinette fucks up her reply, like always, because she's distracted, like always, and realises far too late, like always. "I MEAN ' _ARE **YOU** NOT HOT, TOO_?'"

He chuckles at her, the patient smile turning into a soft grin.

"Yeah, I prefer the cold." he nods, and crosses his arms, and she's stuck on the sight of the definition of the muscles in his forearms. "It's easier to get heated up than it is to cool down, you know?"

"I sure do." she snips with a tisk, making a dig at herself for her current state.

Marinette is currently in the 'flustered' zone, but every time a droplet of water trickles down his bicep she gets closer and closer to 'aroused'. If past experience is anything to go by, she'll hit 'unignorably horny' the moment she gets a clear line of sight on of one of his tattoos.

"You want a drink?" Luka nods in the direction of the kitchen.

"Please." she says, almost in relief, and makes a beeline for the doorway.

She makes it before him, luckily, because if she got a good look at his back tattoo right now, she'd melt on the spot.

"Alrighty, little lady, whaddaya in the mood for?" he asks playfully as he opens the fridge.

"Is it too early for a Cruiser?" she takes her seat at the kitchen counter, and she's only partially joking.

"Not on the Liberty." he winks at her, and she enters the 'aroused' zone as he inspects the contents. "Unfortunately, we're out."

"Curses." Marinette snaps her fingers like a cartoon villain and Luka laughs.

"We have some… uh," Luka pulls out a half-empty wine bottle and makes a face of heavy doubt, like he expects it to explode if he opens it. "… nevermind. Looks like we're staying sober. Sprite?"

"Yesss," she pokes her tongue out a bit, eager for refreshment, as he pours the mismatched glasses.

They clink glasses to be silly, but Marinette unwillingly pauses drinking as she watches his adam's apple bob hypnotically up and down while he drains his glass in one go.

She has to swallow herself, but not any of the liquid out of her glass.

He puts his cup down, and she begins to sip before he can question why she hasn’t yet.

"So, what are you up to today?" he asks.

"Not much. I had the time to fix Juleka's skirt, but," she shrugs and rolls her eyes and finishes about half her drink. "Guess that's not happening. What about you?"

"Since it was _Rose_ that Jules dropped everything to go stay with," Luka says knowingly as she empties her glass. "I guessed I was gonna be here alone a couple days. So I started cleaning."

"How much do you wanna bet they've decided to go on another weekend sex bender?" Marinette sighs and puts it down.

They love Rose and Juleka, they really do, but loving has always meant teasing in this family.

"Oh, tell me how much and I'll just give you the money." he laughs, grabbing both glasses and turning to put them in the sink.

And once he's turned, Marinette gets a full view of his back tattoo. The big, beautiful, brown and black selkie tattoo that cost him a frankly stupid amount of money.

The selkie tattoo that Luka had admitted to his sister he'd used Marinette's face as reference for.

Only part of the face could be seen, so she'd never have known if Juleka hadn't told her, but the tattoo is so gorgeous by itself that that tidbit almost doesn't matter.

Marinette's relationship with Luka has always been close, always been positive. It's full of wonderful memories and a mutual love she just can't ignore anymore.

Not that she was ever really ignoring it, but it has been taking a backseat to the rest of her life until recently.

She noticed it about a year ago, how attractive she found him. A year almost exactly, actually, because it was last Summer, when the sexual frustration of having precisely zero action since a bit of making out with Chat Noir on her balcony when she was fifteen - as in, the year before _that_ \- meant she was feeling needy already, but one afternoon with him blew it out of proportion, and, that evening… she'd ended up touching herself all night.

That evening, and… a few subsequent evenings in the last year.

Maybe… more than a few.

And, the way today is going, _this_ evening, too.

At the sight of the selkie tattoo - her _favourite_ tattoo of his, even above the sleek, stunning snake slithering down his entire left arm, inspired by the time she'd chosen him to be her knight in miraculous armour; even above the cute little loch ness monster on his left ankle that she sometimes scribbles in corners of her sketchbooks - and in light of the entire last fifteen minutes, Marinette promptly bursts into flames.

She feels it in her cheeks first, and then the burning drips down and starts up in the pit of her stomach as well.

Marinette is wet by the time he's rinsed the glasses and turned around to lean oh-so-casually on the counter.

Luka smiles at her like he's not the sole reason her underwear is damp right now.

She squeezes her thighs together in an effort not to squirm under his attentive and affectionate gaze.

Even after all this time, she has no idea if he feels the same attraction to her, and she's nervous to find out.

"Are you hungry?" he asks.

 _Yes, but you don't wanna know what I'm hungry for,_ Marinette grumbles in her head, and opens her mouth to say something else entirely.

"I'd love to eat you-" she begins, and then practically convulses as she attempts to rectify. "I MEAN 'I'D LOVE TO EAT WITH YOU'. But…"

Luka raises his eyebrow again.

"I… have…" Marinette speaks in breathy exasperation, because that's the extent of composure she can summon for words at the moment. "Something to take care of. At home."

His eyes close and his smile widens, and he takes a breath and looks back to her.

"You know…" he says, shuffling unfairly nonchalantly for what he's about to say, what he's about to suggest. "You could… take care of it here… y'know, if you like."

Marinette's only response is a dropped jaw.

"You don't have to," Luka blurts, raising his hands up in placating gesture. "You can go home, I just… everytime you say that, you look like you could use a little relief, and if I can help, I want to."

She closes her mouth and goes redder. She's probably more surprised by the fact that he knows exactly how she's felt about him for a while than the fact that he's offering to do something about it.

Wait, no, it's the fact that he _wants_ to do something about it that's most surprising.

She hasn't even said anything, because her head is full of anxious thoughts, but, outwardly, he looks more nervous than she does.

"Where would I even…?" is the first thing that slips out of her mouth.

"My room." Luka replies, and she watches as he goes just as red and blinks, surprised by his own forwardness.

Out of instinct, Marinette swivels at the counter to look at the door to Luka's cabin.

She has no problem being in there. She's been in there before.

But not like this, not for this purpose, the concept of which is a bit scary.

But she also cannot say in good faith that she hasn't wanted to be in that room for this purpose. And she definitely cannot say that she doesn't want to be in there now.

Luka hasn't said anything else. She looks back at him. He looks… subtly terrified.

"Will… you be in there with me?" Marinette swallows, some twisted bravery egging her on.

"Only if you want me to be." he replies, his breath heavy.

Marinette thought out this whole situation in a matter of seconds. She basically has two options; run, potentially crippling her relationship with Luka for the rest of their lives, _OR_ , stay, get to get off with wanted company for once, and maybe somehow escape this with minimal weirdness between them.

"N… now?" she asks, finally, and asking makes her feel like a fucking fifteen-year-old again.

Luka takes a slightly heavier breath before saying;

"Whenever you want."

Marinette is still figuratively on fire, and she would very much like to not be figuratively on fire anymore. She looks to Tikki. By the look on her Tikki's face, if kwamis had thumbs, she'd have them both up right now.

Marinette leaves her purse on the floor, and gets off the chair and walks around to grab Luka's hand and lead him to the bedroom.

"It'd be weird to be in your bed without you." she says, and they both suspect she's rationalizing it to herself, just a little bit.

Luka is caught between excitement and terror. He wants this to go well, and he knows exactly what he stands to lose if it doesn’t.

But another emotion is quickly threatening to overthrow both of those - and that's affection.

Marinette has a death grip on his wrist, the kind he knows she only uses when she feels there's danger, and she's got this determined little pout on her face, and she's as red as Ladybug's suit, and he just wants to pick her up and hold her and tell her she doesn't have to stress, because stressing is all she ever does, and he's here to try and fix that.

But he knows Marinette's going to need this to be slow and careful, so he has to be patient.

She sort of plonks herself down on his messy bunk, still holding his arm, still pouting.

"Relax, Marinette," he braves. "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want to!" she counters, crossing her arms. "I just… don't know what to do…"

"Do it like you always do." Luka says softly. "It doesn't _have_ to be different cause I'm here."

"I think it might have to be _a little_ different, Luka." Marinette puts her hands on her cheeks and looks away, like she's hiding.

"Just do whatever you can-" he gets down on the floor next to the bunk, and kneels there so he can look up at her. "To make yourself comfortable. Anything."

She looks as much of him as she can see over, and it's just his head resting casually on his arms, but it's still inflammatory to her current state for the way the muscles of his arms are sitting and the look on his face.

"And don't be afraid to tell me to fuck off," he adds under her gaze. "If you want privacy, I can go back to cleaning."

"I'm not gonna tell you to fuck off, Luka, that's mean." Marinette lies back on the bed and huffs.

"So… you're okay with me being in here?" Luka asks.

"Well, do you want to watch or not?" she sits back up and crosses her arms at him.

She blinks for a moment right afterward. She wasn't planning to ask him that. Apparently, this is coming more naturally to her than expected.

His jaw tightens, as well as the grip of his hands on his arms, and she suspects that the front of his jeans is following suit.

"I want to." Luka says, voice steady. "But are you sure that's okay?"

She knows that as soon as she answers that, this passes the point of no return.

Honestly, she doesn't know if she's ready, but she wants to be, so she starts slow.

"Yeah…" Marinette says softly, and toes off her shoes.

Luka watches her legs wide-eyed as they shift, and, for whatever reason, it's hard not to want to watch him watching her, but Marinette closes her eyes and tries to relax.

It's difficult, considering the circumstances.

She lies back, but that feels a little too prone, so she props the pillows behind her, but that makes her bra sit uncomfortably, so she wrangles it off.

Luka's mouth makes a little 'o' and she has to wonder how this six-months-shy-of-twenty-year-old is still surprised at the sight of ladies' lingerie. It eases her a bit, though, enough to make her comfortable enough to drop it on his floor. His head follows it, like a puppy following a tennis ball, and a giggle escapes her throat.

By the time he looks back, Marinette is trying to work up the courage to lift the skirt of her sundress.

"Don't be scared," Luka offers gently. "It's okay to back out if you need to."

"I don't need to back out, I need to get off." she huffs, pulling up the skirt in one almost forceful motion.

She goes a bit red as she realises the frustration may or may not be coloring her actions a bit.

Her companion takes in a small, audible gasp at the sight of her underwear. It matches the bra, because Marinette cannot stand mismatching clothing - design is about making things work together; she refuses to wear anything remotely discordant, she won't even forgive odd socks - and it's her favourite, navy blue with a lot of pink lace.

And, she feels as she pokes her pointer finger down between her gradually parting legs, it's soaked.

Luka swallows hard, really hard, and his electric-blue painted nails dig into his arms. He wants to be up on the bed, on top of her, with his fingers where hers are only just venturing now. He wants to kiss her, a lot, and everywhere, because Marinette is so, so kissable, and no-one gives her the kisses she deserves.

But right now she needs him to stay where he is, so he's going to stay on the floor, even if his knees are staring to ache as bad as his groin.

Marinette slips her fingers under the pink lace, but pauses.

"You alright?" Luka asks.

"I… don't wanna wreck these…" she replies. "I might just… take them off…"

His breath catches, and he turns away and puts his hand over his mouth, shuffling like he can't bear to sit still anymore.

"Should… should I keep them on?" Marinette bites her lip.

"No," Luka kind of chokes a bit on the heavy breaths he's taking. "No, if you wanna take them off, take them off."

She takes his word for it, and slides the panties down her thighs and past her knees and gently kicks them off.

His hand is still on his mouth as he peeks back, fingers gripping his flushed cheeks hard enough to make his skin pale in those spots.

Marinette waits to part her legs again until she knows his eyes are on her, because she wants to tease him like he's been unintentionally teasing her.

She feels… strangely empowered by the way his eyes narrow and his brow furrows and his panting worsens.

The softest gasp falls from her lips as her fingertips make contact with her clit, and Luka _convulses_.

And she dips lower, where it's wet and her fingers go slick to the knuckle, and he _doubles over_ at the sound.

Luka's panting as hard as she is as she starts swirling and rubbing and prodding her fingers between her folds, and one of her ankles slips off the bed near his shoulder, and the look on his face turns to awe.

Marinette bites her lip, squirming a little, and he thumps his face into the mattress.

" _Fuck_!" Luka groans, muffled by the sheets.

And Marinette, unintentionally, but without missing a beat, replies:

"What, you wanna join in?"

Luka _gapes_ at her, but it’s a hopeful kind of gape, like he can't believe she's offered, as opposed to being offended by a teasing comment.

"W-well?" she stutters, but not out of nerves; she's twitching and losing her breath to her own fingers.

"Touching you?" Luka asks steadily. "Or touching me?"

She has no answer, because in the process of thinking through her options, she's hitting a couple milestones on her way to climax at once.

The idea of Luka sitting across from her and palming his own dick to the sight and sounds of her makes her burn hotter than the ovens in the bakery. But the idea of his body against hers, his breath against her neck, his hands on her skin, maybe in her-

She can't even finish the thought. It's too much. She moans, loudly, and her hand falters.

A complaining whine sounds from Luka's throat and it occurs to her that she should answer him.

"Me," Marinette pants. "Touch me."

Luka's up on the bed and sitting between her legs before she can even realise he's moved.

"I wanna put you in my lap, is that okay?" he asks, like he's in a hurry, like he's about to die and only having her in his lap can save him.

She can't manage to stop finger-fucking herself, she feels too close to climax, but she has the capacity to nod.

His hands pull her close first, the hands on her hips gentle but strong, and then he's scooping her up and turning her and resting her back against his chest and taking a deep breath in the crook of her neck, and she twitches a bit in reaction.

"Can I kiss you?" Luka whispers in her ear, and she can't believe he's asking, because she sort of assumes that would come standard with this territory.

But she nods, and he immediately starts brushing his lips against every inch of her that he can reach, nipping and flicking his tongue at her skin. Both his arms are deliberately out of the path of hers, one curled around her tummy, one lightly stroking her thigh.

"You tell me when your hand gets tired, baby girl," he breathes, and his hand slides demonstratively over the soft skin. "And I'll take over, okay?"

He's only called her that once, the night he was very intoxicated and she had to help his best friend put him to sleep, and there hasn't been a single day she hasn't thought about it since.

Marinette nods, and bites her lip, and whimpers, and her hand falters again. She registers the ache in her wrist, the kind she only gets after a few hours of on and off touching herself in the dark, when she doesn't have to be up early and she can take her damn time thinking about Luka's muscles and the trail of hair under his navel and the bulge he sometimes gets in his jeans after skating practice.

The same kind of bulge that's pressing against her butt as Luka shifts a little.

He's lifting her sore hand up, and kissing it softly.

"You've done so well," he whispers to it, to her. "Want me to take over now?"

The thought makes her back arch against him, and she whines an agreement.

Two of Luka's fingers are in her pussy within a second, sinking into her, as firm and gentle as he always is. She moans again, and he kisses her shoulder. He pumps all the way in, all the way out, a few times to , steady in rhythm, and then he's swirling, spreading the slickness up to her swollen clitoris and circling it generously.

His fingers are bigger, thicker, and more solid than hers, and they make her feel like exploding.

"Good?" he asks, swallowing hard, but the only thing she can do to reply is squirm and pant. "Let me know if you need me to stop."

"Don't…" is all Marinette can choke out. "Don't stop, _please_ …"

He gives a breathless chuckle and kisses her once or twice more, his fingers still coaxing moans from her over and over and over.

"You sound so good," Luka whispers, and she burns hotter at the words. "You sound so fucking _good_ , baby girl…"

He slips a third finger in, and she jumps a bit till he starts pumping on a slower tempo than before. The end is close, she can feel it, and the way he's talking, he can hear it.

Marinette lies her head back on his shoulder and he kisses a tender spot on her neck, and her jaw, and her cheek. It distracts her from when he pulls out of her slit and moves up a bit to rub the pink nub begging for attention.

She convulses and a broken whine comes out of her throat in stutters.

"I hear you." Luka nips her earlobe gently. "I hear you, baby girl."

She's on the edge, she closes her eyes and her hands grope for holds in her dress. His free arm isn't around her waist anymore, but nudging her cheek so her head's turning to face him.

"You're so fucking pretty," he smiles to her lips before capturing them in an admittedly sloppy kiss.

Marinette breaks it only to pant for more air and moan in desperation. She can't really do anything else, the fingers between her legs and the fingers stroking through her hair are making damn sure of that.

"I must be the luckiest guy in the world," Luka kisses her cheek, her nose. "For you to let me be with you like this."

His fingers speed up, fractionally, and the rubbing is blowing the bubble in her guts up faster than their previous actions.

"To see you, to hear you," he kisses her deeply, but she can barely register what he's saying. "To touch you. I'm so lucky."

And then, the bubble pops, and she's spilling over his hand and her thighs are trying to snap shut around his wrist, and she lets out a prolonged breathy moan.

Luka laughs, and pulls his hand out, and it's glistening. Marinette pants, and swallows, catching her breath, and nestles her face in his neck.

His clean hand strokes her flushed cheek and scritches soothingly in her hair, then curls around her waist again to hug her.

All she can do is stare as he licks his fingers clean, unsure of what feeling the sight is inspiring in her.

"You alright, love?" he asks, wiping his fingers on his jeans and tugging her dress back down into place so he can hug her properly.

Marinette just nods.

"Good," he kisses her cheek, and her nose, and she asks for him to take her lips again by shifting her face to line them up.

The taste isn't awful, but it is strange.

They stay still for a minute or two, but Luka's hand is stroking lightly up and down the side of her hip, and they kiss every few seconds.

"Sorry for… all that," Marinette mumbles.

"Uh-uh, none of that," Luka gives her a squeeze. "I told you. You're allowed to do that here whenever you want."

"I can do… any of those things we just did?" she asks, looking for clarification. "Here? Whenever I want?"

" _Anything_ like that that you want to do…" he whispers in her ear. "You are welcome to do here."

"Anytime I want?" Marinette is just making sure.

"Anytime you want." Luka smiles.

"With you?" she asks, much quieter this time.

"If you want me." he replies, equally quiet.

"And if I do?" Marinette leans close for a kiss.

"Then, yes." Luka kisses her softly, slowly. "You can do it here, _with me_ , whenever you want."

"That's a dangerous promise." she giggles breathlessly.

"But I'm not taking it back," he replies. "No way in hell."

"Good." Marinette kisses him again.

She shifts and is reminded of the still-present bulge in Luka's jeans as it rubs against her butt again.

She breaks, looks down, flushes, looks back, and considers.

"Is now too soon to do it again?"

Luka goes red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel to chapter 2 is still coming so dont worry!!
> 
> planning a sequel to this chapter as well because. im trash for these two being sweet and smutty together


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is just trying to mke dinner for her husband after a long time away from home, but he has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh man how could i forget the OG published Lula Brand Lukanette Sin Extra Soft Formula???

Marinette was putting the last dish on the sink to be washed as Luka, freshly awoken judging by the warmth of his skin, wrapped his arms around her from behind.

“Welcome back to the land of the living,” she smiled.

All he did was hum in reply, his voice gravelly.

“Sleep okay?”

A hum of affirmation.

“Lemme check on dinner?” she reached up to brush her fingers against his cheek. “I’ll get you a plate and then I gotta wash up.”

Luka let her go and she moved over to the stove and picked up the spoon. She lifted the lid, feeling the steam rush against her face. It was a little stiff still, but the pasta would be ready soon.

He reappeared behind her and cuddled, nuzzling in her hair and kissing the back of her head.

“Careful, I don’t want you to get burned.”

Luka kissed down the back of her neck, tenderly thumbing all her hair over one shoulder, and moving to kiss her sensitive spot.

“ _Luka_ ,” Marinette blushed. “I’m cooking.”

His hand slid down from her stomach and dipped below the hem of her pyjama shorts.

“At least wait till I turn off the stove,” she laughed incredulously.

Luka cupped her buttcheek, kneading appreciatively.

She sighed and shook her head and turned the stove off.

His hand curled around her hip and wriggled its way into her panties.

Marinette whimpered.

This was something he did sometimes, interrupted her chores with spontaneous sex. He would stop if she told him to, or sometimes wait till he knew she was done, but usually she just let him go for it.

That, and he’d only just gotten back from a tour this morning and slept all day from the plane trip, and she had sorely missed his touch.

He fingered her clit gently and firmly, smooching all the while at her neck.

“I mmmissed you t-too,” she stuttered happily, his ministrations messing with her speech. “But don’t you w-w-want something to eat?”

“Mmmaybe,” he whispered to her skin.

Her knees buckled and gently thumped against the front of the oven, and Luka retreated his fingers and lifted her effortlessly and began to walk to the bedroom.

“Oh my god,” she huffed. “I thought you wanted something to eat?”

“Oh, I’m starving,” he replied smugly, sitting down and spinning her in his lap. “I haven’t had your pussy on my face in a month.”

“ _Wow_.” Marinette shook her head in exasperation and moved to oblige.

Luka dragged her shorts and panties off in one go and laid back, beckoning her onto his face.

She crawled forward and kissed him deeply for a few seconds, and when his hands crept up her tank to play with her chest she rolled her eyes.

“Y'know what? You’re right, I’m getting impatient, too.” Luka yanked the tank top off her and tugged on her ass.

“Remind me why I married you, again?” she teased, scooting forward to give him access.

“Because I love you,” he replied, and kissed her clit.

Luka licked and sucked and kissed, quickly making her legs weak all over again. Marinette tangled her fingers in his hair and whimpered.

He was making the sounds he made when he was enjoying the taste of her and it made her vision blur. She squirmed a little and he put his hands to her hips to steady and support.

Marinette mewled and shuddered and Luka felt her essence begin to spill over his face.

“I’m done, I’m done,” she begged and patted his head, desperate to make him stop before he started overstimulating her.

“Sorry, babe,” he hummed happily. “I just love how you taste.”

“Uh huh,” she teased and yawned and groaned in complaint. “Why’d you have to make me sleepy, I have to do things!”

“Shh.” Luka gripped her thighs and gently rolled her onto her side of the bed. “Take a little nap, love.”

He kissed up her belly and past her chest and all over her face.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” he told her. “Cause I probably stink.”

“You do. You do stink.” Marinette grumbled teasingly, curling into the pillow. “You stink at letting me do things.”

“Get some sleep, baby girl.” Luka smiled into her cheek and got up.

And, begrudgingly, she fell asleep.

===

Luka tossed the dish towel towards the laundry and took his plate out of the microwave.

Marinette was standing wide-eyed in the dining room doorway, wearing his tour shirt, and her sudden, unannounced appearance made him jump a little.

“Oh, hey, baby girl,” he put the dish on the table. “You have this plate, I’ll get another one.”

“You did all the dishes.” Marinette said softly, blinking in surprise. “And the lounge.”

“Well, yeah,” Luka shrugged. “Couldn’t just leave it for you.”

Marinette walked around the table to him and jumped into his arms.

“Oof,” he smiled. “Hey, yes, I love you, too.”

She kissed him feverishly, as if not doing so would kill her.

“Easy, bug,” he chuckled between collisions of their lips. “Don’t - don’t you - want dinner?”

“Oh - hm, doesn’t - doesn’t that sound - familiar,” she taunted, breathy but still kissing fervently.

“Can I - take that to mean - you want to put off dinner - until you cum-” Luka fought the urge to grin so he could continue to kiss her. “Like I did?”

“Just take me back to bed before I change my mind.” Marinette sighed in happy exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind me still working on sequels and such hhooooo boy im busy busy busy 
> 
> might throw up ome of my other lukanette sins that have just been sitting around in my wips for liek months lmao


	5. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka is having a bit of trouble getting his homework done, so Marinette helps him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case anyone was worried about the ages of the characters in this fic, Marinette is 17 (one year before graduating) and Luka is 19 (repeating graduating year). 
> 
> and, of course, they're not actually getting married this young, just planning to.
> 
> also when luka says 'im gay i cant do math', he just means it in the meme way, since he's obviously bi.

Luka thumped his head to the desk.

This was impossible. He'd been there for hours, staring hopelessly at the same assignment.

Physics, his worst subject for three years now.

It was the only homework left to do, but Luka couldn't do math if it would save his life.

He'd honestly rather let himself die.

"Knock, knock," came a welcome voice.

"Hey, babe." he sighed and sat up just in time to feel her kiss on his cheek and her arms slide down his chest to hug him from behind. "How was school?"

"Good," Marinette smooched his temple. "How are you doing with your homework?"

Luka's only response was a pained groan and the returning of his forehead to the desk.

"Physics?" she guessed gently.

"I'm gay! I can't do math!" he complained to the papers.

Marinette rolled her eyes and started to massage his very tense shoulders.

"You promised Papa you would graduate." she reminded. "Don’t you want to marry me?"

"Of course, _of course_ I do, baby girl," Luka sat up and swivelled in his chair to face her. "I just don't want to repeat a second time if I can't meet the homework quota because I burnt my physics assignments due to a mental breakdown."

He paused a moment, then mumbled; “again…”.

"While I think it would be weirdly romantic to graduate together," Marinette sat herself in his lap and soothed him with cheek kisses. "I think we both want this over and done with as soon as possible."

He hummed in agreement and kissed back, hugging her waist.

"And summer is _so close_ , rockstar." she said softly. "This is the last one you'll ever have to do."

"I know, I know." he sighed. "I turn this in, do the last tests, get the stupid certificate, and then I'm free to propose."

"And, Papa might or might not have mentioned giving you a bonus on your summer shifts if you pass..." Marinette said offhandedly, resting her arms on his shoulders again. "I think it's his way of making you take help for the ring."

"Baby girl, I love Pops, I do," Luka shook his head. "But I want to get it myself."

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes. "But that's a conversation for another time."

They kissed a little more, just happy to be reunited after a long day apart.

"If you're that worried," Marinette toyed with the collar of his button-up. "We can call Adrien and ask him to come help."

"I'd rather die than ask him for help."

"You won't be asking, I will."

" _Babe_."

Marinette sighed, then smiled, getting an idea.

"Tell you what," she adjusted herself in his lap, just slightly. "If you can get past the first problem tonight, I won't call Adrien."

Luka looked back to the page hesitantly. He was not confident and it showed.

He was tired but tense, nervous but defeated. His voice was strong, but his hold around her waist was weak.

All the signs he was incredibly stressed. And she could understand why.

Their future wedding kind of rested on his ability to complete that physics homework.

Marinette hummed and her hands came up and undid the top button of his shirt.

"Baby?" his cheeks warmed.

"You can make it past one problem, I know you can." Marinette cooed, slowly fingering her way down his whole shirt, exposing the tanned skin beneath. "And I'll help."

"Cuddlebug," Luka swallowed as she kissed the side of his face coyly. "I love you, but... you're even worse at math than me."

"I know," she shrugged nonchalantly and scooted back a bit on his knees.

Millimetre by millimetre, she tugged the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms.

When he leant forward for her to push it off his wrists, she captured his lips with her own, and she felt it, the exact moment he lost focus on moving his arms and he went limp under her kisses.

Marinette tossed the shirt over her shoulder, stroked her palms onto his pecs, and pushed him lightly back into the chair.

Luka looked at her with a confused curiosity in his eyes.

"You're going to work on that problem," she told him, running her fingertips down his bare chest as he panted. "And I'm going to work on you."

He went red.

She kissed him, his lips, his jaw, his neck, slowly, teasingly slow, and her hands dropped down to his fly.

"Can I?" she whispered to his collarbone, tugging at his belt lightly.

"Y-yeah," Luka breathed, hands gripping the arms of the chair tight.

Marinette hummed over the clinking and shuffling of the belt being removed, and tossed it across the room to join his shirt in the void of irrelevance.

Her blue eyes met his and she held contact as she pried apart the front of his jeans.

Luka took a heavy breath, and she kissed him, and as she brushed her fingertips against the growing bulge in his underwear, he broke from her lips to take a sharper one.

The look on his face when she moved out of his lap held a sort of silent, sad disappointment for a single moment, because he made it a point never to push her for attention, but always felt just the slightest bit abandoned when she teased him with no payoff, even if there was a rational reason.

The look changed to confusion when she turned the chair back to the desk with both hands, and turned into a double take as she sunk down to her knees.

"Baby girl, wh-"

"Relax," she hushed him, and scooted her way under the desk. "Focus on your problem."

Luka rolled the chair forward to get close to the desk again, and once he was close enough, Marinette teased his knees apart and settled her top half between his legs.

His stomach fluttered, perhaps with anticipation. It wasn't likely to be nerves, after all; if he wanted her to stop, he would just say so.

"Pick up your pencil." Marinette instructed. "You need to show your working."

She heard his muffled moan before she heard the shuffle of his hand on the desk and the rustling of papers.

"Good boy." she praised, and crept one hand up his thigh.

He jolted when her palm brushed against his hardness, swaying forward and gasping for air, and groaned when she rubbed a light circle.

"I want to hear that pencil, Luka," Marinette said.

"You expect me to focus like this?" Luka complained.

"Yes." she replied curtly. "And you can do it."

" _Babe_ ," he whined.

"Talk through it so I know you're focusing." Marinette ordered gently.

"W-what is the heat energy required to vaporize-"

He cut off with a sharp gasp when she pulled his underwear down and the cold night air hit his sensitive member and a whimper escaped his throat.

"Vaporize what?" she prompted.

"A-a litre of water at..."

Again, Luka couldn't finish his sentence as she kissed the tip of his dick and he groaned.

She heard a thump on the desk above her head, but whether it was his head or his fist, she couldn't tell.

"Relax," she whispered, letting her lips brush against the warm skin. "You need to let go of your tension so you can focus."

Luka let out a sigh fringed with a groan and slumped in the chair.

"Go on. Nice and steady." Marinette kissed the the tip of him again.

"A litre of water at thirty-two degrees." he swallowed, and the pencil scratched at the paper.

She proceeded to kiss a line, down the side of his shaft, one smooch every second or so.

He whined, low and loud, before realising she had paused waiting for him to continue.

"I-if evaporation requires over-"

The backs of Marinette's fingers stroked lightly against the underside of his cock, from the base to halfway up, while she kissed in the other direction.

A throaty groan fell from Luka's lips.

"Over a hundred d-d-"

She reached his base with her kisses and, just lightly, raked her teeth against a spot there.

Her boyfriend's response was to yelp and slap his free hand over his mouth.

"Baby - baby girl - _please_ ," he begged, muffled.

"Keep going, rockstar." she kissed his base again.

"I can't, bug," Luka pleaded, and his hand came down to death-grip a patch of his jeans. "I can't even think, you're too... you're..."

Marinette licked her hand quickly for a bit of lubrication and wrapped it around him.

"Marinette!" he moaned in a mixture of complaint and pleasure, and thumped what was undeniably his forehead on the desk.

"Alright, alright," she soothed, pumping slowly up and down his length. "We'll finish you first, and then the homework."

" _Yes, please_ , thank you, thank you," Luka babbled, and the way his whole body relaxed told Marinette that letting up on the pressure was the right decision.

"Just relax and focus on how good it feels." she told him, and kissed and nipped at the spot at his base again.

He groaned and heaved for air and his dick twitched in her grasp. She moved her hand down and back up, and licked the spot she'd been nibbling.

"Please, bug, please," he begged.

So Marinette licked up to his tip again, leaving more saliva to help, and sped up her pumping.

His chest heaved and the fist in his jeans had his knuckles going white.

A drop of precum leaked down from his tip, and she caught it with her tongue and swallowed. She waited, smiling, as his hips jerked a little in desperation, before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock and speeding up her pumping.

"God, _fuck_ , baby girl," Luka rasped, and his hand uncurled from his jeans and came around to tangle in her hair. 

He wouldn't push her head down - he never dreamed of it - but she couldn't take him in further than that anyway if she didn't want to gag.

She _could_ , however suck gently and graze her teeth against the swollen flesh and swirl around and around with her tongue while she pumped.

"Marinette," he groaned. "You're gonna kill me. I'm gonna die."

She sucked a little harder, released his tip with a little pop, and said;

"So die for me, love."

Luka moaned loud and his fingers tightened against her scalp, and she wrapped her lips back around the head of his cock for him to spill into her mouth.

Marinette swallowed with a little shudder. She didn't particularly care for the taste, but it saved cleaning it up later.

Luka rolled the chair back from the desk, panting heavy, and she crawled out.

He reached for her with both of his shaky arms, and she sat in his lap again and held him close. He buried his face in her chest.

"You've been so good." she kissed in his hair. "You've done so well."

All he did was hum into her chest and kiss her collarbone weakly.

"And now that you've had a reminder of what we're working for," Marinette put her hands on his still-flushed cheeks and held his face up to kiss him once, twice. "Do you wanna get on with that homework?"

Luka sighed, heavy, and slumped back in the chair with his eyes closed. His love wiped the sweat-sticky bangs off his forehead and kissed it gently, and he gave her a look.

"Let me eat you out first?" he bargained.

"Deal." she giggled and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehe NEXT IS THE SEQUEL TO CHAPTER 2 so be ready!


	6. Private Perfomance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka loves playing on stage, but he loves the girl waiting for him backstage just as much, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not like my usual warnings but this is possibly the FILTHIEST sin ive written and its very old too, one of the first actual smuts ive ever written, about a year ago lol. some lula universeenthusiast Deep Lore for you
> 
> *throws this out and bolts* sorry for the generic name lmao

Luka jogged down the steps and once he was far enough down the hall, reached for his zipper.

He made it through the door of his private dressing room without interruption. Marinette was ready and waiting for him, positioned in a comfortable kneel on the complementary couch.

"Have you been touching yourself?" he asked, taking position behind her.

"Yeah," she replied as she leaned forward, voice weak. "I'm ready for another one…"

"Good." he reached out and eased up the hem of her skirt.

She was almost dripping, filled with the results of his last two breaks and the pre-show session, and helped along with her solo work.

He slid in, feeling her body tense and relax in different places.

"This is the last break before the gig's done, love," he said as he began to move. "Just a little longer and we can go home and give you a nice big orgasm."

"I'm happy with this…" she sighed. "It's nice to be filled."

"I know you're happy, baby," Luka began to thrust harder. "But won't it feel even nicer when you come with it all inside you?"

"Yeah…" Marinette gave a weak giggle.

"Are we doing… one more before we leave, or going - going straight out?" he choked out between grunts.

"One more before we go," she said. "I want to be weak on the way to the van."

Luka released for the fourth time that night. Something about the time between visits to his lover in the dressing room, the environment of the gig, the music… somehow it gave him an unending energy.

"That’s four, gorgeous, you’re doing so well," he praised gently, pulling out and getting up. "You're doing so well. Can you be patient just fifteen more minutes?"

"Yes…" she mumbled, a smile on her face.

"Good. Keep touching yourself, love." Luka came around to pepper her with kisses. "Nice and slow."

"Luka?" Marinette asked him softly between smooches. "Promise you'll hold me when we're done tonight?"

"Promise." he replied. "Alright, I'm going back out, ok?"

"Yeah."

===

Finally, the gig had ended, and Luka packed up his bass as quickly as was possible, waved his goodbyes and hurried away.

He found Marinette on her back this time, trying desperately to stroke herself slowly against clear inclinations to speed up.

"You're doing so well, gorgeous," he told her. "You've been so patient."

She pulled her hand away and spread her legs wider for him.

"Last one, love." he leant down to kiss her, once, twice. "And then we're going home and we're going to touch you together till you cum."

"Then sleep?" Marinette asked.

"Then sleep." Luka smiled, pushing in. "You're so good, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you, rockstar," she writhed beneath him.

Almost too soon, he came once more, and after a moment, pulled out, leaning down to lightly kiss her and rest a minute.

They were both sweaty and panting and chuckling and ready to go home.

===

"That's it, love," he whispered in her ear. "That's it, rub."

"L-Luka," she whimpered.

"You're so beautiful when you're soaked," he told her, feeling the way her nipples perked beneath his fingertips at the words. "You were beautiful tonight, all filled up with both of us and touching yourself."

Marinette gave a little whine.

"Doesn't it feel nice?" he coaxed. "All of it inside you?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Rub, gorgeous." he smiled. "Rub so I can hear you cum."

"I…" Marinette breathed. "I want you to move…"

Luka moved, slowly, deliberately, but not enough to let the fluids trapped by him leak out.

Her reaction was a loud moan.

"Rub." he encouraged.

She began to shake and whimper.

"God, you're beautiful," Luka told her. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Marinette. I want you to cum for me."

Her rubbing faltered and he saw his opportunity and took over for her.

"Come on, love," he coaxed, feeling himself reaching the edge of climax. "Cum with me."

Marinette gave a loud moan and Luka felt her entire body clench, finally tiring him out.

"That’s it, baby," he soothed as they disconnected. "You did so well."

"I'm gonna be so sore in the morning," she told him, moving to get into a more comfortable position.

"We both are." Luka agreed, curling around her.

They would hold one another till the sun rose, happy and satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a sin i shared in our lukanette server and then realised i should put in here so enjoy it !! i need to get around to doing the sequels to the earlier chapters ( >///<;)
> 
> see yall soone <3
> 
> edit: accidently posted a clone of chapter 5 as chapter 7 even though i was sure id never posted it, OOPS
> 
> so for the person who notified me of that, thanks >///<


End file.
